


Un atardecer violento

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo debería hacer cosas útiles. Como algo de la tarea que no hice en la semana. O como planear cómo conquistar el mundo. O averiguar si el gato de Schrödinger está vivo, muerto o el otro universo. Yo qué sé, cosas de utilidad. Algo. Pero bueno.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Un atardecer violento

**Author's Note:**

> Yo debería hacer cosas útiles. Como algo de la tarea que no hice en la semana. O como planear cómo conquistar el mundo. O averiguar si el gato de Schrödinger está vivo, muerto o el otro universo. Yo qué sé, cosas de utilidad. Algo. Pero bueno.

_The sweet afternoons  
Still capture me._

Su hora favorita del día siempre había sido el atardecer. Tenía la sensación de que al terminar el día, éste se llevaría todas las cosas malas y el mañana sería por mucho mejor que el ayer. Esa era la esperanza que lo invadía cuando observaba los colores violáceos entre las nubes.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y todo mejoraría.

Así pudo sobrevivir los dos últimos años en Hogwarts. Aunque bien podría reclamar que el nuevo día tardó mucho en llegar.

Aún recordaba ese atardecer gris, oscuro y con montones de dudas sobre sus hombros.

_Those hot afternoons  
Still follow me._

Le gustaban los atardeceres despejados y llenos de luz. Los que prometían que el día siguiente sería uno soleado y lleno de vida. Esos eran los atardeceres en los que Harry y él jugaban quiddicht, con tanta luz que el reflejo de la snicht los enceguecía.

Había otros atardeceres llenos de nubes tormentosas. Se acumulaban a lo lejos y daban la impresión de ser una bóveda de acero, bóveda que en cualquier momento caería y sería sostenida sólo por los árboles del bosque en el que se encontraban. La tormenta los había sorprendido, como tantas otras veces, con una mezcla de batallas olvidadas, manos traviesas y recuerdos agridulces.

El agua se llevaba con ella más que sólo tierra y lágrimas.

Los atardeceres con montañas en el horizonte comiéndose el sol también le gustaban. La luz sobre la nieve hacía que ésta pareciera una cascada que había robado el arcoíris. La expresión de niño que ponía Harry le hacía creer que todo había salido de un cuento de hadas, tal vez pronto llegaría el  _vivieron felices_  que tanto habían añorado.

Le encantaba ver cuando el sol se ahogaba en el mar. Cuando el límite entre el océano y el cielo se difuminaba y la luz que caía sobre el agua era más brillante que la que inundaba el cielo. Cuando las crestas de las olas parecían el lugar más seguro para caminar. Cuando Harry insistía en empaparlo, así su ropa fuera la más cara de su guardarropa, porque _Draco, le pones más atención a la espuma de las olas que a mí._

Los atardeceres entre edificios altos que querían alcanzar el cielo. Las ciudades iluminadas por los rayos del sol, con las luces nocturnas encendiéndose poco a poco y el olor del café de la tarde en su nariz. Con Harry concentrado en su trabajo para el día siguiente y él perdido entre pociones que Harry nunca podría identificar.

Aquel atardecer entre un mar de arena. Montañas que se derrumbaban frente a sus ojos, arena suave y caliente en sus pies, calor asfixiante y viento cálido. Aquel atardecer cuando a Harry se le acabo el valor al ver a un pequeño escorpión entre sus cosas; el pobre insecto más asustado no pudo haber huido.

Su atardecer favorito, sin dudas, era aquel con algunas nubes en el cielo rojo. Con tonos que iban desde el naranja y el rosa hasta el morado. Ese atardecer que prometía que el siguiente día estaría inundado de luz de una u otra forma; ese atardecer en que el profundo negro del cabello de Harry parecía una tela suave y sus ojos nunca habían sido más verdes.

Sin embargo, si ha de ser sincero, hubo una vez un amanecer que superó por mucho al atardecer. Hubo una vez, lejana y borrosa, pero que con certeza existió. Quién sabía, tal vez el rayo volvería a caer dos veces en el mismo lugar y aquella vez se repetiría.

_I still believe  
I still put faith in us._

La luz agonizante se cuela por su ventana y el azul profundo se empieza a ver hacia el este. Mañana seguramente será un mejor día. Mañana seguramente Harry estará otra vez con él viendo el atardecer.


End file.
